Licantropía
by Adigium21
Summary: WI?. Remus sobrevivió a la guerra, causando estragos en su mente. Ahora ha aceptado su licantropía, y tendrá a Harry a como dé lugar. Sin importar que él ya está enamorado de alguien más… Este fic participa en el Reto "Poliamoroso" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".


**Notas del autor:**

Hola a todas y todos, gente bonita del fandom. Les traigo esta historia cargada de hombres lobo y de hombres magreándose. La mitología que le incluí aquí me la saqué de la manga. Es decir, hasta donde yo sé, los poderes que reflejo en los licántropos no van de acuerdo al folklore, pero vamos, esto es ficción. Disfrútenlo… Ah, y como todo lo que sucede en mi perfil, esto no está beteado, sino recién salidito del horno…

 _Este fic participa en el Reto "Poliamoroso" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago"._

 **Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes, salvo uno, me pertenece. En realidad son de J.K. Todo lo hago con fines lúdicos y sin ganar un centavo. De hacerlo, posiblemente sería rico.

 **Advertencias:** Relaciones entre dos hombres. Algunos elementos sangrientos y posiblemente bordeando el gore. También tiene un tinte de algo que podríamos denominar "sexo influenciado por la magia". Ah, y un poco de Lime. No Lemon, sino Lime.

 **Cuenta de palabras:** Según mi siempre confiable Word, 9,642.

* * *

 **Licantropía**

Habían pasado seis meses desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Seis meses desde que se habían perdido tantas vidas. Seis meses desde que nada sería igual. Lentamente, el mundo mágico había regresado a su orden natural. Aquellos que no se vieron envueltos en la pelea no tuvieron dificultades para retomar sus vidas. Los que sí, bueno… Era un misterio cómo seguían de pie.

Remus caminaba con paso lento por las oscuras calles del callejón Knockturn. Necesitaba los ingredientes para su poción matalobos. La luna llena sería pronto, y necesitaba estar preparado. Desde la muerte de Tonks, él no había podido aparecerse en casa de Andrómeda, para ver más a su hijo. No se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo. Por lo tanto, había vuelto a vivir en la Casa de los Gritos. Con su magia, había acomodado todo para que, por fuera, siguiera viéndose como un lugar decrépito y embrujado, pero por dentro, era un acogedor lugar. Una casa nada más. Ya no sentía el calor de un hogar, como lo sintió en Nymphadora. No creía sentirlo nunca más.

Las horas pasaban y, mientras más se iba acercando la noche, más se ponía a sudar frío. Las noches anteriores a la luna llena no se transformaba por completo, pero comenzaba a sentir los efectos de la maldición. Miró su mano izquierda, y soltó un gruñido cuando vio que el dorso comenzaba a llenarse de pelo oscuro. Siguió caminando. Todavía le faltaba un ingrediente para la maldita poción.

Un hombre salió tambaleándose de una taberna a su izquierda. Al no fijarse por donde andaba, terminó chocando contra el otro hombre, haciendo que éste tirara las bolsas que traía en la mano derecha. Sonidos de cristales delicados rompiéndose llenaron por un segundo los alrededores. Remus lo miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre, soltó un sonido gutural y se movió, más rápido de lo usual, tomando al hombre del cuello, hasta estrellarlo contra la pared. Lo sostuvo del cuello con sólo una mano, alzándolo del suelo varios centímetros.

—¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer, maldito imbécil? —espetó Remus, acercando su rostro al del otro hombre. Éste comenzó a boquear, tratando de meter oxígeno a sus pulmones. Sin embargo, el otro hombre era mucho más fuerte. Trató de defenderse, pateando y manoteando, pero fue inútil. Lentamente, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, hasta perder el conocimiento.

Remus comenzó a jadear ruidosamente, como si algo estuviera llamándolo para dar el golpe final. Su mano comenzó a temblar fuertemente, mientras él se retorcía por la transformación que estaba sufriendo. Echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó un grito que sonó más a aullido. Enterró las garras en el cuello del hombre y vio, con asquerosa satisfacción, cómo la sangre comenzaba a brotar. Sus labios formaron una macabra sonrisa. Iba a darse un festín. En su interior, el lobo comenzó a moverse del gusto. Sacó su varita y se Desapareció, directo en el recibidor de su nuevo hogar. Dejó caer el cuerpo, se dejó caer a su lado y, después de resistirse al llamado del instinto, rasgó el vientre y enterró la cabeza en él.

Nada había sido lo mismo desde que la guerra había terminado. Muchas personas seguían con secuelas. Harry intentaba poner siempre su mejor cara cuando visitaba a Andrómeda y al pequeño Teddy, a quien pronto le celebrarían su cumpleaños número cuatro. El moreno insistía en ser parte de la vida del pequeño, quizá para compensar el hecho de que su padre estaba desaparecido desde hacía ya bastante tiempo. La muerte de Tonks lo había afectado como ninguno se lo esperaba. Lo último que había sabido de él es que habitaba la Casa de los Gritos, pero el lugar estaba abandonado y muy deteriorado.

Harry salió de la chimenea de la casa de la familia Tonks y se limpió la ceniza de su túnica de auror. Afortunadamente, su desempeño en la guerra le había permitido entrar a la Academia sin tener que presentar los ÉXTASIS, aunque estudiar otros tres años no había sido una de sus mejores ideas. Portaba el uniforme con gusto y orgullo, contento de pertenecer a una organización en la que sabía que podría hacer un bien mayor por la gente.

El único detalle de su tiempo en la Academia era el mismo de toda su vida: Draco Malfoy. No obstante, el rubio ya no parecía sentirse tan ufano de sí mismo, por lo que no habían tenido problemas. Procuraban nunca interactuar más allá de lo necesario, y parecería como si ninguno supiera cómo comportarse cerca del otro.

Nadie sabía cómo había conseguido entrar al programa. Muchos decían que debía haber utilizado a sus contactos, pero otros refutaban esa teoría diciendo que el nombre Malfoy había caído demasiado bajo después de la caída de Voldemort. Harry imaginaba que, siendo el chico listo que era, había conseguido terminar sus ÉXTASIS y pasado los exámenes de admisión. Sabía que, si estaba adentro, era porque el jefe de los Aurores había visto potencial, sin importar si tenía o no una marca en el antebrazo.

Andrómeda lo recibió con el niño en brazos. Éste traía el cabello de un tono rubio que el moreno había visto ya en otro lugar. Detrás de la mujer, un chico alto y pálido entró al recibidor. Andrómeda fue a dejar al pequeño en su corral, dejando a los dos hombres a solas por unos momentos.

—Malfoy… —comentó Harry. ¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí? Luego recordó que Andrómeda era hermana de su madre.

—Potter, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Vine a ver a Teddy. Soy su padrino.

Malfoy alzó las cejas, genuinamente sorprendido.

—¿Tienes de ahijado al pequeño licántropo? —preguntó, arrastrando las palabras.

Harry metió la mano en el bolsillo donde guardaba la varita, dispuesto a maldecir a Malfoy, pero en ese momento Andrómeda entró de nuevo.

—Escucha, jovencito. No quiero volver a escuchar que digas algo así, ¿me entendiste? Ahora lárgate, y dile a tu madre que no me interesa saber nada de ella. —Se paró firmemente junto a la chimenea, indicándole la salida. Malfoy enderezó los hombros, tomó un puño de polvos flú, los arrojó en la chimenea y se fue sin despedirse.

Una vez ido, los dos adultos fueron a la habitación contigua, donde estaba Teddy. El niño cambió su tono de cabello al azabache de Harry.

—¿Todo en orden, Andrómeda? —preguntó Harry, mientras se inclinaba para ver a Teddy más de cerca.

—No, pero ya no importa…

—¿Qué quería Malfoy?

—Dejarme un recado de su madre. Quiere tratar de enmendar lo que hizo hace tantos años.

Harry asintió.

—Bueno, si quiere mi opinión, tal vez sería buena idea escuchar lo que tenga que decir. Digo, no es necesario que la perdone, pero al menos podría ponerle atención.

—Harry, eres demasiado amable. Sin embargo, los Black no funcionamos así. O al menos, eso sigo creyendo. —Andrómeda inhaló profundamente—. Mira, te seré honesta. Ahora no tengo ganas de pensar en Narcissa o en su familia. Me preocupa más la mía.

Harry se enderezó.

—¿Sucedió algo con Teddy? —preguntó alarmado—. Acaso… ¿heredó alguna característica de Remus? —comentó, bajando la voz. _Pero, nos habríamos dado cuenta desde hace tiempo_ , se dijo a sí mismo.

—No, no, Teddy está bien. Es por lo que han dicho en los periódicos recientemente. ¿No te has enterado? —Se dirigió a una mesita cercana, con varios números de un periódico _muggle_ —. Dice que ha habido ataques por el norte del país. Van varios muertos, alrededor de 20. Según esto, los asesinatos se pueden rastrear a hace mínimo dos años. Todas las víctimas presentan las mismas señales: mordedura en el cuello, desgarramiento del vientre. Y ya notaron que sigue un calendario lunar.

—Espere… Eso significa que…

—No lo sé, Harry, podría ser.

 _Pero, Remus no haría eso_ , se dijo a sí mismo. _¿O sí?_

Después de su desaparición, Harry y Andrómeda, así como Hermione y los Weasley, habían hecho todo cuanto estaba en sus manos para hallar al licántropo, sin éxito. ¿Acaso habían encontrado la pista que buscaban?

—Si las noticias _muggles_ ya comprendieron lo del ciclo lunar, quiere decir que el ministerio se involucrará. Tenemos que hacer algo antes que ellos.

—Ya es muy tarde, Harry. Este periódico es de hace tres días. La luna llena más reciente. Ya deben haberse movilizado.

Harry respiró hondo. En ese momento, un _patronus_ atravesó la ventana. Una nutria que habló con la voz de Hermione.

—Harry, ¿estás con Andrómeda? Espero que sí. Harry, acaban de capturar a un licántropo. No sé si sea Remus pero, en estos casos, lo mandarán a la oficina de los Aurores. Tal vez puedas ir e investigar.

El moreno vio al animal plateado desvanecerse. Caminó hacia la chimenea y arrojó los polvos mientras gritaba "Oficina de los Aurores". Ni siquiera se despidió.

Andrómeda se quedó en la habitación. Tomó al pequeño Teddy entre brazos y lo arrulló para que se durmiera.

Cuando llegó a la oficina, había un revuelo gigantesco. Todos parecían estar de júbilo por haber conseguido atrapar al licántropo que había estado aterrorizando a la población de Inglaterra. El moreno alcanzó a ver a su jefe mientras éste salía del área para prisioneros.

—¡Señor Robards! —dijo, alcanzándolo—. Señor, me enteré hace unos momentos…

—Potter, esto es información clasificada —contestó Robards—. Haz el favor de irte a casa, mañana hablamos.

—Pero, señor…

—Potter, largo —espetó el hombre. Harry contuvo un bufido.

—Sí, señor —dijo a regañadientes. Caminó a su lugar e hizo como que acomodaba algunas cosas para irse de nuevo. Cuando estuvo seguro de que Robards había partido, entró al área de prisioneros y tomó el archivo del único encarcelado—. ¿Erwin McLachlan? —dijo, frunciendo el ceño—. 28 años, encontrado en la escena del crimen devorando al muggle que acababa de asesinar… Maldita sea, ¿en verdad tienen que ser tan explícitos? —Se acercó a la celda y miró al hombre frente a él. Se veía sucio y desaliñado, como si no hubiera tenido una ducha en semanas. Erwin alzó la mirada cuando escuchó los pasos del auror. Aún estaba manchado de sangre. Harry se aclaró la garganta y le preguntó —: ¿Conoces a otro hombre lobo, llamado Remus Lupin?

El hombre lo miró fijamente, sin hacer ruido alguno.

—Te hice una pregunta —dijo Harry, elevando un poco el tono de voz.

—No sé de quién me hablas, chico —contestó el otro hombre, sonriendo siniestramente. —Harry comenzó a enfadarse por la actitud del licántropo. Iba a comenzar a gritarle algunas cosas cuando el otro comenzó a hablar de nuevo—. Bueno, en realidad sí sé de quién me hablas, pero no tengo idea de cómo encontrarlo. ¿Crees que si la tuviera, seguiría vivo? Esa es la razón por la que me lo estás preguntando, ¿no? Crees que él me convirtió. Pues déjame decirte que no fue él. Tuve una aventura con una chica hace unos meses, ella lo hizo. Ella era bruja, yo no lo soy. Me involucró en este mundo de mierda porque él se lo ordenó.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

Erwin rio por lo bajo.

—¿Quieres decir que no te lo han dicho tus jefes? Está creando un ejército de hombres lobo. Chico, tienes que ponerte al corriente con tu mundo. Hasta yo sé más de él que tú. Allie me lo contó todo: me dijo que Lupin quiere comenzar una guerra. Una en la que ustedes magos no tendrán muchas posibilidades. Están entrenando, pero su manada se mueve demasiado rápido como para que los puedan localizar. Imagina a un grupo de magos muy hábiles para la magia y con fuerza sobrehumana y sed de sangre. Yo fui daño colateral, no debían convertir a ningún _muggle_. Me escapé del lugar al que me llevó ella. Por eso me pudieron encontrar. Y, bueno, me dio hambre en el camino. Pobre hombre… En verdad no era mi intención hacer un gran desastre —dijo lo último sin el mayor signo de remordimiento—. Ahora, chico, ¿podrías decirles a los que están en la cocina que me traigan un bistec crudo? Me está dando hambre de nuevo.

Sonrió, enseñando los colmillos afilados. Harry comenzó a respirar hondo, para tratar de calmarse. Era imposible. Remus no podía estar comenzando una guerra…

Tenía que hablar con Hermione.

Le dio la espalda al otro hombre y se dirigió a la chimenea más cercana.

—Harry, ahora toda la evidencia tiene sentido —comentó Hermione, una vez que Harry terminó de contarle lo que había pasado con McLachlan. Comenzó a servir un poco de té y unas galletas que rescató de la alacena.

Estaban en la casa que la mujer compartía con Ron. Ambos se habían casado unos cuantos meses después de que Harry terminara con Ginny, hacía alrededor de un año. La pelirroja ya podía estar en presencia de Harry sin soltar una maldición o llorar desconsolada. Quizá su trabajo en las Holyhead Harpies ayudaba a ello.

—Pero, Hermione, eso no tiene sentido —comentó Harry—. ¿Por qué Remus habría de iniciar una revolución?

—No estoy segura, pero piénsalo —respondió ella—. Pasó mucho tiempo siendo oprimido por las altas esferas de la sociedad mágica. Lo echaron de Hogwarts por su condición. Su esposa muere durante la batalla y nadie lo apoya en ningún sentido. Complejo del sobreviviente más ira reprimida por tantos años no pueden ser buenos para la psique.

—Vale, pero entonces necesitaba terapia, no crear a sabrá Merlín cuantos licántropos —intervino de pronto Ron, que había estado oyendo la conversación atentamente.

—Eso lo sabemos nosotros tres, pero él no lo vio así. —Hermione respiró hondo—. Lo único que podemos hacer es ir al Departamento de Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas. Ellos sabrán qué hacer.

—¿Acaso no me escuchaste? Están aprendiendo a pelear, Hermione. Si los del ministerio lo encuentran, serán acribillados. Quizá hasta convertidos.

—¿Qué sugieres, entonces? —preguntó Ron, aunque los tres parecían conocer la respuesta de esa pregunta.

—Tenemos que encontrarlo primero. Hacerle entrar en razón. Quizá nos escuche a nosotros. Somos, a final de cuentas, los únicos amigos que le quedan. Mis padres, Sirius, no pueden hacer mucho por él. Pero nosotros sí.

—Harry, esto no me gusta. No creo que entrar a la cueva de los hombres lobo sea lo ideal. Creo que deberíamos investigar todo lo que podamos acerca de la licantropía. Digo, conocer al enemigo a fondo siempre es más conveniente. Además, necesitaremos encontrar una cura para los demás magos.

—Hermione, no existe cura para la licantropía —dijo Ron—. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—¿Lo has visto en un documento? —preguntó ella. Ron negó con la cabeza—. Ahí está, entonces tenemos que estar seguros.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio por un rato. Después de unos minutos, Harry lo rompió.

—De acuerdo, tienen razón. Hay que encontrar todo lo que sea posible para enfrentarnos a ellos sin llegar a que haya bajas de los dos bandos. Y algún tipo de defensa contra ellos. Algún encantamiento o poción. Será mejor que me vaya, mañana debo estar en la oficina a primera hora.

—De acuerdo, vete con cuidado —comentó Hermione, despidiéndose con un beso. Ron le estrechó la mano y Harry salió por la puerta delantera. Caminar un poco le despejaría la mente.

Al día siguiente, en la oficina, Harry vio cómo se llevaban a Erwin McLachlan de su celda.

—¿A dónde lo llevan? —preguntó.

—Con los inefables —comentó algún auror de los veteranos, que habían estado cerca del pasillo oyendo lo que decían—. Al parecer, intentarán utilizar un método experimental para regresarlo a la normalidad, y luego le borrarán la memoria para que pueda volver a su vida normal.

Harry maldijo por lo bajo. Perderían al único que conocía el plan. _Un momento_ , pensó. ¿Y si, al ser el único, todo había sido un engaño? ¿Cómo podía estar seguro que el hombre le había dicho la verdad? Tenían que hacer algo pronto. Se puso de pie y, al moverse para dirigirse a la salida, se estrelló contra Malfoy, tirando los archivos que traía en las manos.

—Diablos —dijo para sí—. Malfoy, lo lamento —comentó, inclinándose para comenzar a recoger los papeles. Malfoy bufó, sacó la varita e hizo un movimiento rápido en el aire. Todos los papeles regresaron a sus manos en un santiamén.

—En serio, Potter, ¿siempre olvidas que puedes hacer magia? —dijo. Harry rodó los ojos y se enderezó. Se movió a la izquierda y retomó su camino. Después de dar dos pasos, escuchó la voz del otro—. Potter, espera. —Harry giró la cabeza. Malfoy no se había movido de su lugar.

—¿Qué sucede?

Malfoy se notaba algo inquieto.

—Respecto a lo de anoche… —dijo—. Te ofrezco una disculpa. No debía haberme burlado de lo ahijado. Él no tiene la culpa de que su padre haya sido… bueno, eso.

Harry lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?

—¿Disculpa?

—Bueno, es que nunca te habías disculpado conmigo. De cosa alguna.

—Vale, de acuerdo. Siento que ayer crucé una línea que no debí haber cruzado. Es solo que, es muy complicado. Mi madre sigue insistiendo que vaya con Andrómeda, para tratar de que venga a tomar el té o al menos a platicar. Es demasiado frustrante y… —Se detuvo—. Y no sé por qué te lo estoy contando.

Harry alzó las cejas.

—No, no te preocupes. A veces solo necesitamos desahogarnos.

Malfoy lo miró fijamente por un minuto.

—Supongo.

Casi sin pensarlo, Harry regresó hasta ponerse a la altura del rubio. Tomó la mitad de los archivos que el otro traía y le dijo.

—Permíteme ayudarte, se ven muy pesados.

El rubio se ruborizó ligeramente y Harry sintió un vacío extraño en el estómago. No pudo comprenderlo en el momento, así que lo dejó para después. De su mente desapareció la idea de ir tras McLachlan. El rubio comenzó a caminar hacia su lugar y Harry fue con él. Una vez que dejó los archivos se dio la vuelta para ir a su lugar.

—Potter —dijo Malfoy, antes de que el otro se fuera. Se veía alterado—. ¿Te gustaría, em, ir por una cerveza al terminar el turno?

Harry lo miró con la ceja arqueada.

—No pensé que fueras de los que les gustara la cerveza. —Malfoy frunció los labios. Harry sonrió—. Claro, una cerveza estaría bien. Te veo al rato.

Y se fue a su lugar. El vacío en el estómago no desapareció.

Ya llevaba más de cinco cervezas, y no recordaba haberse sentido tan bien en mucho tiempo. El bar _muggle_ se veía sencillo, nada extravagante, y la gente parecía muy relajada. Nada que ver con algunas discotecas de las que había escuchado.

—Y luego, mi padre me dijo: "Si entras al programa de aurores, te desheredo". Entonces, por eso vivo en un puto departamento en el callejón Diagon —comentó Malfoy lentamente. También había bebido demasiado.

—Que se vaya al carajo —dijo Harry, riendo incontrolablemente al decir la palabra "carajo".

—No, es mi padre, no le puedo decir eso —respondió Malfoy—. Además, mi madre me ayudó moviendo dinero a una cuenta aparte, que mi padre nunca podrá tocar. Entonces por eso puedo vivir más o menos bien.

—¿Y no extrañas el lujo de vivir en tu mansión?

Malfoy respiró hondo.

—A veces —dijo—. Pero siento que lo que estoy haciendo ahora es más importante.

—Así es…

Malfoy ordenó otra ronda.

—No, ya no puedo tomar más.

—Oh, vamos, ¿acaso eres marica?

Harry se quedó en silencio de pronto.

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué dices?

—Que no sé si soy marica. Lo mío con Ginny no funcionó, y he notado que me llaman la atención algunos hombres en el ministerio, o cuando salgo a las zonas _muggles_.

Tomó la siguiente cerveza y se terminó la mitad de un trago. Malfoy hizo lo mismo.

—Creo que tendrías que intentarlo con un hombre, y ver qué sientes.

—Sí, claro, ¿y qué? ¿Tú te ofrecerás de voluntario? —Malfoy se sonrojó de nuevo. Harry puso los ojos como platos—. Malfoy, ¿te gustan los hombres?

—No necesitas gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, Potter. Pero sí, me gustan.

—No tenía idea.

—No es algo que comparta con toda la gente.

Después de eso, siguieron bebiendo en silencio. Cuando se terminaron ambas cervezas, decidieron que era hora de irse. Pagaron la cuenta y salieron del lugar.

Caminaron enfrascados en sus propios pensamientos hasta llegar al Caldero Chorreante, para poder acceder al callejón Diagon. Harry acompañó al rubio hasta su puerta.

—No tenías que acompañarme hasta la entrada, Potter… —dijo Malfoy, cuando de pronto sintió cómo lo jalaba del brazo, lo giraba y lo empujaba contra la puerta—. ¿Qué coño te sucede?

Harry acercó su rostro al del otro hombre. Podía sentir su respiración contra la propia. Miró sus labios rosas, delgados y humedecidos por su lengua.

—Malfoy…

—Potter…

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y sus labios se unieron.

Parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese detenido. Sus labios se tocaron con más urgencia, y cuando Malfoy abrió la boca, pudo sentir su húmeda lengua tocando la de él. Sintió que su cabeza daba vueltas y se separó de golpe del rubio.

—Yo, em…

—Potter, ¿qué sucede?

—Lo lamento, no debí haber hecho esto.

—Está bien, no te preocupes.

—¿Quieres decir que quieres esto?

Malfoy lo miró, ladeando la cabeza.

—Bueno, no esperaba ser el que utilizaras para experimentar cómo es estar con un hombre, pero la idea no me parece repulsiva. Estás bueno, Potter. Y besas bastante bien.

—Pero, pero… Nos odiamos…

—Yo no te odio, Potter. Quizá lo hice alguna vez, pero ya no más.

Y Harry notó que él tampoco lo odiaba más. El vacío en su estómago regresó con más fuerza.

—Mira, ¿qué te parece si vamos adentro? Llegaremos hasta donde te sientas cómodo y luego lo dejamos…

—De acuerdo.

Malfoy abrió la puerta y ambos cruzaron el umbral. Malfoy se dirigió directo a la alcoba y Harry lo siguió. Con un gesto, le indicó que se sentara en la cama. Cuando estuvo a punto de comenzar a besarlo, Harry lo detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Malfoy, ¿estás seguro de esto?

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿Y tú?

—No lo sé…

—Mira, Potter. Confía en mí. Soy bueno en esto, te lo prometo. Te va a gustar. ¿Puedes confiar en mí?

—Supongo. Digo, somos compañeros aurores y, bueno, no hemos salido en misiones tan peligrosas pero siempre nos cuidamos las espaldas y…

—Vale, vale, comprendo. Solamente relájate y déjame ayudarte con esto.

—De acuerdo…

Se inclinó y capturó sus labios.

El sol que entraba por la ventana lo ayudó a despejarse un poco. Giró la cabeza hacia la derecha y se encontró con una melena oscura. Entonces no había sido un sueño… En verdad se había acostado con Potter… ¿O debería llamarlo Harry? Suponía que no. A final de cuentas, solo había sido algo de una noche. Se movió un poco, tratando de evitar que el otro hombre despertara, pero no pudo evitarlo. Potter comenzó a removerse en la cama. Luego, carraspeó y se frotó el rostro con la mano.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Pasan de las diez.

Potter se enderezó de golpe.

—¿Qué? Maldición… Hermione va a matarme. Se suponía que iba a verla a las once para discutir… unas cosas. ¿Te molesta si me marcho?

Draco lo miró, ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué habría de molestarme? Ve, anda.

—Vale. —Se levantó de la cama, buscando sus calzoncillos. Draco se deleitó con la perfecta curva de su trasero—. ¿Me estás mirando el trasero?

—Probablemente —contestó el rubio. El moreno se comenzó a vestir y, cuando terminó, se subió a la cama de nuevo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Draco.

Potter se posó encima de él, pegando su firme cuerpo contra su desnudez.

—Gracias por lo de anoche, me la pasé muy bien.

—No tienes que agradecer.

—Siento que sí… Y, em, ¿te gustaría que comiéramos hoy, cuando me desocupe?

—O sea, algo así como una… ¿cita?

—¿No te gusta la idea?

—No. O sea, no es eso. Es solo que no pensé que quisieras algo por el estilo…

—Yo tampoco estoy seguro de esto… Pero creo que valdría la pena intentarlo. O, al menos, platicar sin tanto alcohol en la sangre.

Draco soltó una ligera risa.

—Puede que tengas razón. Pero, creo que lo mejor sería ir de nuevo al Londres _muggle_. Y tú invitas —comentó, arrastrando un poco las palabras.

Potter rodó los ojos y le dio un beso lento, sensual, que hizo que Draco sintiera que se le iba el alma y le regresaba al cuerpo. Por un momento, sus dudas respecto a Potter se desvanecieron. Pero, cuando se separó, su mente se inundó de preguntas y ansiedad. ¿Qué estaba pasando con él? ¿No podía simplemente tener sexo casual con un hombre bueno, por más idiota y Gryffindor que fuera dicho hombre?

—Bueno, nos vemos en la noche, ¿de acuerdo? Paso por ti a las ocho. Nos vemos, _Draco_.

Se bajó de la cama y corrió a la entrada. Draco se quedó mirando el techo, confundido con sus pensamientos.

—¿En qué lío me metí? —se dijo a sí mismo.

Cuando Harry salió del departamento, se detuvo un momento junto a la puerta. Recargó la cabeza en la pared y respiró profundamente. Se había acostado con Draco Malfoy. Había sido una experiencia que le había abierto los ojos a muchas cosas que desconocía. Ahora, se sentía pleno, realizado, y no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habían compartido.

¿Acaso estaba…? No, era improbable. Ni siquiera tenían una relación de amistad, como para poder decir que se estaba… enamorando. ¿O sí era eso?

¿Había sido una buena idea invitarlo a cenar? Conocía a Malfoy desde hacía mucho: sabía que era un niño caprichoso que quería que todo fuera según su voluntad. Pero eso no parecía importarle demasiado ahora. Lo único que le importaba era el recuerdo de sus besos, sus caricias, su cuerpo atlético y esbelto. Bueno, si no funcionaba, bien podrían dejar de verse, y simplemente dejarlo en el recuerdo.

Harry miró su reloj de muñeca, maldijo por lo bajo y se desapareció, para encontrarse con Hermione en la biblioteca del ministerio. Tendrían que pasar un largo rato para encontrar lo que necesitaban para evitar un movimiento de licántropos.

Hermione cerró el libro de golpe.

—Por el amor de Dios, Harry, ¿podrías dejar de hacer eso?

—¿Hacer qué?

—Estás tarareando una de esas estúpidas canciones de Warbeck.

—No es verdad…

—Lo estás haciendo, amigo —intervino Ron.

Harry bufó.

—Bueno, lo lamento. No me di cuenta.

Hermione buscó la página que había estado revisando y continuó leyendo. Harry se levantó y se dirigió a los estantes. Debía buscar otro libro de la lista asignada por la mujer, porque el que tenía ahora decía lo mismo que todos. No había cura para la licantropía.

En los últimos meses, habían descubierto bastantes cosas acerca de los hombres lobo: la forma de sus llamados, los rituales de apareamiento, sus poderes hipnóticos. Eso lo había encontrado Ron en un libro bastante viejo, por lo que pensaron que se trataba de alguna interpretación errónea en la traducción, pero no quisieron dejarlo fuera. Necesitaban estar preparados con lo que fuera, en caso de que la revolución estallara. Sin embargo, desde la captura de McLahlan, no habían tenido éxito en encontrar a más hombres lobo, por lo que la idea de dicho ejército comenzaba a flaquear. Pero Harry seguía firme. Tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso.

—Harry, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó Hermione, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. El moreno sonrió y asintió con la cabeza—. Oye, quisiera preguntarte algo, y quisiera hacerlo sin que Ron lo escuche.

—Adelante.

—He notado que estás menos alterado que hace tiempo. Y como con más energía. ¿Estás haciendo algo diferente?

—No sé de qué me estás hablando.

—Harry… —dijo la mujer, en todo de advertencia—. Es que lo único que se me ocurre es que estés saliendo con alguien, pero no podría imaginar con quién. —Harry no respondió. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca—. Tienes que contarme, por favor.

—Hermione, no, por favor.

—Harry, te haré un encantamiento de cosquillas si no lo haces.

—No lo harías, estamos en la biblioteca, no debemos hacer ruido.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—Anda, prometo guardar tu secreto. ¿Es alguna secretaria? Todas son de nuestra edad.

—Herm…

—¿O es alguien de otro departamento? Trato de pensar, pero…

—Es de la oficina de aurores.

—Pero ahí todos son hombres… —Hermione se quedó en silencio. Después de un rato, recuperó el habla—. Vale, bueno. Em, ¿es amable contigo este… hombre? ¿Cuánto llevan juntos?

—Sí —dijo Harry, casi agradeciendo que no le preguntara nada sobre su orientación—. Y, em, ocho meses, tal vez menos.

—¿Qué? —espetó. Se calmó al instante—. Lo siento. Y crees que vale la pena, me imagino. Porque si no, no estarías con… con él.

—Sí…

—¿No es Robards, verdad?

—¡Hermione! El hombre es casado —susurró Harry con fuerza.

—Lo siento —dijo, riéndose por lo bajo—. Bueno, no voy a insistir. No quiero incomodarte. Pero Harry, no tienes que ocultarme algo como eso, soy tu amiga y puedes confiar en mí siempre. Te lo prometo.

—Gracias, en serio, pero no necesito hablar de él ahora. Por favor, entiéndeme.

—Sí, lo entiendo. Lo siento.

—Genial. Ahora, ¿podemos volver? Ron se preguntará dónde estamos.

Cuando volvieron a la mesa, Ron le informó que había llegado un paquete para Harry. Se estaba frotando un dedo. Era claro que el paquete estaba encantado para evitar hurtos, o que alguien aparte del destinatario lo abriera. Hermione reprendió al pelirrojo mientras el moreno abría su entrega.

Dentro, venía una carta y una sombrilla rota. Harry tomó el sobre y lo abrió. Bajó la mirada para ver quién firmaba y soltó un jadeo.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿De quién es? —preguntaron sus dos amigos.

—Es de Remus.

Los tres se acercaron a la carta, pero una fuerza extraña arrojó a Ron y Hermione lejos del pergamino. Harry no se percató de ello, parecía estar en una especie de trance. Comenzó a leer en silencio.

 _Querido Harry,_

 _Supongo que Ron y Hermione habrán querido leer esto. Por favor, espero me disculpen. No necesito que se enteren de mi ubicación. Solamente tú, cachorro. Dentro de la caja encontrarás un_ traslador _, que se activará en cuanto dejes de leer esta nota. Acá te esperamos._

 _Te quiere,_

 _Remus_

Cuando Harry leyó la parte del traslador, tomó la sombrilla y, al instante, sintió el jalón característico en el ombligo. Todo a su alrededor vio vueltas y apareció en el centro de un salón iluminado, frente a unas grandes escaleras. Cuando el mundo dejó de dar vueltas, alzó la mirada. Un hombre alto, de espalda ancha y cabello largo y oscuro lo recibió.

—Bienvenido, Harry.

El moreno reconoció esa voz.

—¿Remus? ¿En verdad eres tú?

Desde el suelo de la biblioteca, Ron y Hermione vieron a Harry desaparecer. Se pusieron de pie al instante y caminaron hacia la mesa. Hermione trató de tomar la caja pero ésta se hizo polvo entre sus dedos.

—¿Qué diablos pasó?

—Remus lo secuestró. Necesitamos hacer algo.

—¿Pero qué podemos hacer? No podemos ir con Robards y decirle que Harry se desvaneció en el aire, a Merlín sabrá dónde, porque no conocemos dónde está Lupin.

—Ron, tranquilo. Necesitamos pensar. No hay que entrar en pánico. ¿Dónde podría estar Remus? La Casa de los Gritos suena muy lógico, por lo que ahí deben creer que iremos primero. Tenemos que buscar otro lugar. Pero, ¿dónde?

—Hermione, necesitamos pedir refuerzos. Esto ya se nos salió de las manos…

Y ella lo sabía, pero no quería admitirlo. Ron notó la ansiedad en su rostro y la abrazó.

—Tranquila, Harry estará bien. Lleva su varita consigo. Y no creo que Remus le haga daño. O eso espero.

—No creíamos que Remus hiciera todo lo que hizo, y aun así sucedió. Tenemos que hacer algo ya.

Recogieron todas las notas, mandaron los libros a sus estantes y salieron corriendo hacia la oficina de aurores. De paso, casi chocaron con Malfoy, pero este no les hizo gesto grosero ni nada por el estilo. Sin embargo, Hermione lo notó confundido, como si esperara ver a Harry con ellos. Por su mente cruzó una idea, demasiado descabellada para ser real, así que la mandó al final de su mente. Ya tendría tiempo de resolverlo después.

—Sí, soy yo. Sé que me veo muy diferente. Pero créeme, estoy mejor que nunca —comentó el hombre.

Harry alzó la varita, pero algo lo detuvo. Una mano fuerte, con uñas como garras, lo tomaron del brazo.

—No, no, Harry, no es correcto levantar la varita contra tu anfitrión. Y menos cuanto dicho anfitrión tiene a su disposición más de quinientos hombres y mujeres lobo.

—Entonces es verdad. Estás haciendo un ejército. ¿Por qué? —Remus ignoró la pregunta, mientras se giraba para subir las escaleras. El hombre lobo que había tomado a Harry del brazo ahora lo obligaba a avanzar—. Responde mi pregunta, Remus. ¿Por qué estás haciendo un ejército de licántropos?

El hombre giró sobre sus talones y le dio una bofetada con el dorso de la mano. Sus largas uñas lo rasguñaron, sin abrir la piel, pero la fuerza del golpe lo tumbó. Remus se inclinó sobre él y, con un movimiento de varita, sanó el golpe.

—Lo lamento, cachorro. Tus preguntas tendrán que esperar. Ahora, ven, hemos de cenar.

Harry escupió sangre.

—Al menos, ¿podrías decirme en dónde estamos?

Remus solo sonrió.

Remus, Harry y el guardaespaldas continuaron caminando por un largo pasillo, hasta llegar al comedor. Las puertas se abrieron y Harry soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. En una larga mesa, estaban sentados los quinientos que Remus había mencionado. La silla principal y la de la derecha estaban vacías. Remus caminó hasta el extremo de la mesa y tomó asiento, indicándole con un gesto a Harry para que los acompañara. El guardaespaldas casi aplasta al moreno al sentarlo en su silla.

—Retírate, Braun —dijo Remus. El otro hombre asintió y se fue—. Bueno, adelante. Comamos.

Ningún hombre o mujer utilizaba los cubiertos. Todo lo hacían con las manos y, los más asquerosos, con la boca nada más.

—Es una liberación increíble, Harry. Poder ser quienes somos en realidad. Sin ocultarnos u ocultar nuestros instintos. Es belleza pura.

Una riña comenzó a unos cuantos lugares de Harry. Dos hombres estaban comenzando a arañarse mientras los que los rodeaban incitaban a la pelea. Remus tomó su cuchillo y lo arrojó, hasta que se enterró en el respaldo del licántropo más retirado. Todos se calmaron al instante.

—Se debe tener mano dura en estos casos. La disciplina desde pequeños es importante.

Harry asintió. Sin poder hacer nada más, comenzó a comer el caldo frente a él.

Cuando todos hubieron terminado, Remus los despachó a sus actividades nocturnas asignadas.

—Acompáñame a mi alcoba, si eres tan amable. —Harry se levantó, acomodó su varita y trató de alzarla de nuevo, pero Remus fue más rápido. Tomó la varita de fénix y la rompió en dos—. Te dije que eso no es correcto. —Siguió caminando, y Harry se quedó en su lugar por un momento, viendo su varita rota. Remus se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro, haciendo un gesto para que lo siguiera.

Harry lo obedeció.

Por fin llegaron a los aposentos del licántropo. El hombre lo invitó a sentarse en su cama y Harry le hizo caso. No tenía a otro lugar a donde ir. Remus comenzó a acomodar varias cosas, y finalmente se dignó a hablar.

—Todo empezó hace ya casi cinco años. Estaba buscando los ingredientes para mi poción matalobos, como cada mes. Un pobre inocente tuvo la mala fortuna de hacerme tirar todo lo que había comprado. Y, cuando eso sucedió, una parte de mí, dormida o reprimida desde hacía mucho tiempo, cobró vida. Lo asfixié, lo regresé a este mismo lugar y probé su carne. Harry, fue lo más gratificante de mi vida. Me hizo sentir vivo de nuevo. Los siguientes meses fueron de atacar y devorar, hasta que un día olvidé matar al mago en turno. Eso lo convirtió en mi primer convertido. Mira, cuando un hombre lobo convierte a alguien más, pasa a ser de su propiedad. Todos los que viste en el comedor son míos. En todos los sentidos. Si yo quiero que uno de ellos se arranque un brazo, con ordenarlo lo consigo. Es un gran poder este de los licántropos. No entiendo por qué Fenfir Greyback nunca lo utilizó. Pero claro, el hombre no era tan inteligente.

Harry comenzó a temblar; no supo si de miedo o de ira. Remus lo notó, así que se acercó y le dio su abrigo.

—Cúbrete, cachorro. No queremos que te dé un resfriado. Bueno, volviendo a lo que estaba. Después de eso, de ver que me pertenecía, se me ocurrió convertir a más. Nosotros los licántropos somos, o habíamos sido, una gran minoría. Atacados y perseguidos por personas que no entienden que seguimos siendo humanos, aunque podamos convertirnos en criaturas salvajes. Personas que no entienden que tenemos los mismos derechos que ellos, y que merecemos el mismo respeto.

—Entonces, convertir a más personas fue una especie de _vendetta_ contra el mundo mágico.

—Algo así. Pero, cuando noté que tenía control sobre sus mentes, entendí que puedo hacer mucho más que vengarme. Puedo ser el que lidere el mundo. Tengo el poder de controlar a las masas, y mejor si son masas creadas por mí. —Mientras dijo la última frase, comenzó a quitarse la playera. Harry pudo notar su espalda musculosa y su pecho lleno de vello. Un vello grueso y negro.

—Remus, comienzas a sonar como Voldemort…

El hombre corrió hasta encararlo, enseñando todos los dientes. Harry se dejó caer sobre la cama, con pánico.

—No vuelvas a compararme con semejante monstruo. Yo no he matado a miles de personas. Estoy dándoles mejores habilidades físicas y mágicas. Estamos entrenando encantamientos y hechizos. —Regresó a su postura previa y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón, bajando sus dos prendas al mismo tiempo. Se movió por un momento y Harry notó la curva que formaba su torneado trasero, sus trabajadas piernas. Alcanzó a notar la forma de su miembro fláccido. Pasó saliva, nervioso—. Harry, cuando estemos listos, iremos en contra del ministerio y tomaremos las instalaciones. Instauraremos nuestro propio sistema de gobierno, y quien decida unirse a la manada será bienvenido. Quien no, será acabado. Pero, para armar mi imperio, necesito a un consorte. Y aquí es donde entras tú…

—Remus… —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—Harry, nunca te conté la historia completa. Cuando jóvenes, tu padre siempre fue amable conmigo. Incluso antes de que supiera que yo era un licántropo. Me volvía loco el estar tan cerca de él y no poder tocarlo, sentirlo junto a mí. Era un hombre maravilloso, en muchos sentidos, y tu madre también lo era, por eso no pude odiarla cuando se quedó con ella. Yo me obligué a creer que no era real lo que sentía, que yo en realidad terminaría con una mujer, como todos ellos. Pero, ahora que todas mis inhibiciones se han ido, puedo aceptar y actuar por mis deseos. Cachorro, mi hermoso hombre, tú eres la viva imagen de tu padre. Eres tan maravilloso como él lo fue. Si estoy haciendo todo esto es por ti, porque te amo. Porque quiero que vivas en un mundo donde todo se haga a tu voluntad…

—No estás hablando en serio, Remus… —lo interrumpió—. ¿Has pensado en tu hijo? ¿En cómo lo abandonaste?

—Sabía que te tendría a ti —dijo el hombre—. Ahora que estaremos juntos podremos ser una familia feliz.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el moreno, con un movimiento sensual. Harry se sintió paralizado. Los labios de Remus tocaron los suyos, abriéndolos, invadiendo su boca con su lengua. Harry se dejó llevar por ese beso. Tan diferente a los que había compartido con Draco por ocho meses. _Draco_.

—Remus, espera —dijo, separándose del hombre—. No puedo. No podemos hacer esto.

—Tu entrepierna me dice lo contrario —dijo Remus, apretando la dureza que comenzaba a formarse en los pantalones del moreno.

—No, detente, por favor.

—Dime que no sientes lo mismo por mí. Dime que esto no te gusta —dijo, frotando sus entrepiernas. Harry soltó un gemido de placer. Remus comenzó a morderlo en el cuello, sin llegar a lastimarlo. No era su intención convertirlo.

—Hay alguien más, estoy saliendo…

—Olvídate de él, ahora me tienes a mí… —Harry volvió a separarse. Se limpió el beso y trató de dar la vuelta—. Hermoso, no quería tener que llegar a esto, pero no me dejas otra opción… —Agarró al moreno de los hombros, lo hizo girar y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Harry no tuvo oportunidad de recordar el poder que, según el libro aquel, los licántropos poseían. De pronto, se sintió flotando en una suave nube, con paz a su alrededor. Vio el rostro de Lupin y no encontró cosa más bella en el mundo. Comenzó a besarlo apasionadamente, caminando hacia atrás hasta chocar con la cama. Remus lo ayudó a quitarse la playera, los pantalones, los calzoncillos.

Harry se dejó llevar por las emociones, sensaciones que le provocaba el hombre que había amado desde no sabía cuándo, pero que estaba por fin para él, solo para él.

Un golpeteo en la puerta despertó a Hermione de su siesta. Comenzaba a sentirse cansada de pronto, y no lograba comprender por qué. Cuando se asomó por la mirilla, la melena rubia la sorprendió.

—¿Malfoy? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Granger, odio molestarte. Es más, odio estar aquí, pero no tengo otra opción.

Hermione entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Viniste a insultarme o algo se te ofrece?

—¿No me invitarás a pasar?

La mujer rodó los ojos pero se hizo a un lado. El rubio entró y se sentó en la silla más cercana que encontró.

—Dime qué puedo hacer por ti.

—Necesito que me digas dónde está Potter.

—¿Perdona?

—No ha ido a la oficina en días. Ya fui a su apartamento y parece como si nadie hubiera vivido ahí en una semana.

—¿Y por qué habría de decirte todo eso? ¿Y cómo entraste a su apartamento? —Draco bajó la mirada. Parecía haber entendido su error. La mente de Hermione se movió muy rápido—. Tú eres el hombre, ¿verdad? Harry está saliendo contigo.

—Mira, confiaré en tu discreción respecto a este asunto. Si no, haré que te arrepientas. Pero necesito saber dónde está Harry. No me puedo concentrar en mi trabajo, porque no aguanto la preocupación… Granger, yo sé que no te debo nada, pero en serio necesito tu ayuda ahora.

—Malfoy, aun si quisiera ayudarte, no sé dónde está. Él… se desvaneció.

Malfoy entrecerró los ojos.

—Hay algo que me estás ocultando, ¿no es así?

—¿Y qué si lo hubiera?

—Granger, si no me dices qué le pasó a Harry, te juro por Merlín que voy a aniquilarte.

Hermione alcanzó a escuchar el miedo en su voz. Lo pensó por un minuto antes de contestar…

—Harry fue secuestrado. Por Remus Lupin.

—¿El licántropo? ¿Y dónde están? ¿Qué diablos han estado haciendo ustedes para hallarlo? Hasta donde sabemos, bien podría estar muerto…

—Si lo estuviera, ya se habrían mostrado los licántropos.

—¿Licántropos, en plural?

—Un ejército de licántropos.

Malfoy sintió sudor frío en la espalda. Pero eso no importaba. Harry estaba en peligro.

—Necesitamos encontrarlo ya. Debe haber libros en la biblioteca del ministerio con algo para poder encontrar a una persona.

—Ya buscamos por todos lados. Solo encontramos… —Hermione se detuvo y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Qué, Granger? ¿Qué encontraron?

—Hay una forma, pero un ingrediente eran las gotas de alguien que lo amara.

—¿Y por qué no lo han hecho?

—¿Crees que no lo intentamos ya? Todos los que lo queremos lo hemos intentado. Y nada. Pero, ahora que sé que tú eres quien está con él, podríamos…

—Granger, estás demente. Yo no lo amo… —Pero Hermione notaba la mentira en su voz.

—No pierdes nada con intentar. Debemos ir al ministerio.

Se dirigieron a la chimenea y se desvanecieron en el fuego.

—Está lista —dijo Hermione, cuando terminó de mezclar los ingredientes—. Ahora, tienes que depositar tres gotas de sangre. Ni una más ni una menos.

Draco asintió. Tomó un pequeño cuchillo y se pinchó el dedo índice. Se exprimió el dedo y tres redondas gotas cayeron en el caldero. Los dos se asomaron por el borde, esperando que nada sucediera, pero el caldero comenzó a brillar en un tenue tono azul.

—Lo lograron —dijo Robards, que los había acompañado durante la preparación del conjuro. A él, más que a muchos, le interesaba que Harry estuviera sano y salvo. Si el Salvador del Mundo Mágico perecía bajo su guardia, adiós retiro.

La poción comenzó a evaporarse, formando una imagen en el aire. Una construcción alta y sombría, arruinada por los años. Rodeada de una cerca que parecía a punto de caerse.

—La Casa de los Gritos —dijeron al unísono Draco y Hermione.

—Señorita Granger, ¿no había usted dicho que era improbable que Lupin estuviera ahí dentro? —dijo Robards, enfadado.

—No pensé que fuera a volver al mismo lugar donde comenzó todo —se defendió la mujer.

—Eso no importa. Ahora esto es una misión de rescate. Tenemos que ir.

—Malfoy, no puedes ir como si nada allá. Necesitamos juntar a la gente, para atacar en conjunto.

—Al diablo la gente, Harry está en peligro.

—Auror Malfoy, tiene que seguir órdenes de su superior.

—¿Por qué no se las mete por el culo, Robards? Hasta ahora hará como que es un buen jefe, preocupándose por su auror estrella. Váyase mucho a la mierda. —Y se desapareció.

—Pensé que nadie podía desaparecerse del ministerio —preguntó Hermione.

—Los aurores podemos salir y entrar directamente a la oficina. Es parte del trabajo. —Robards respiró hondo—. Tenemos que llevar refuerzos, antes de que Malfoy salga muy malherido. O peor, que lo asesinen.

Draco llegó frente a la Casa de los Gritos en un santiamén. En cuanto intentó cruzar el umbral, salió despedido hacia atrás, golpeándose contra una pared.

—Malditos perros —dijo. Alcanzó a ver a dos licántropos guardianes. Llamó su atención y les gritó—: Oigan, idiotas. Díganle a su jefe que tiene algo mío. Que más le vale que me deje entrar, si no quiere que acabe con este maldito edificio.

Uno de los licántropos entró y se tardó unos minutos. Parecía haber tenido efecto, porque las protecciones descendieron para él y la puerta se abrió. Pasó junto a los dos guardias y esperó que le hicieran algo, pero se quedaron quietos. Draco continuó caminando hasta el recibidor, donde lo recibió Remus. Parecía que la luna ya estaba haciendo efecto en su cuerpo: su piel se veía pálida, parecía estar muy delgado, a pesar de que tenía la espalda más ancha de lo que él recordaba, hacía varios años.

—Draco Malfoy. Todo un honor —dijo Remus—. Bienvenido a nuestra humilde morada.

—Déjate de estupideces, Lupin —espetó el rubio—. Quiero ver a Harry, ahora.

—No sé si él quiera verte, pero bueno. Acompáñame —dijo el licántropo—. Braun, Mabel, quítenle todo.

Un hombre y una mujer lo esculcaron, quitándole la varita y unas pociones que había alcanzado a tomar de la alacena de la oficina. La mujer lobo lo empujó para que siguiera por la escalera. Al final, entraron a una habitación grande, con dos tronos en el fondo. En uno de ellos, estaba un hombre con cabello negro azabache y ojos verde esmeralda, unos que Draco tenía marcados en el cerebro, a fuego.

Intentó correr para alcanzarlo, pero otros dos hombres lo detuvieron.

—¡Harry! ¡Harry, estás bien! Harry, soy yo, Draco.

El moreno frunció el ceño e hizo un gesto para que lo soltaran. Movió la mano para que lo llevaran hasta él.

—Draco —repitió el hombre—. Lo lamento, pero no puedo recordarte. —Se puso de pie e hizo otro gesto, para que se lo llevaran.

—¡Harry, no! —Draco forcejeó contra los dos hombres que lo agarraban—. Sé que me recuerdas. De Hogwarts, cuando te molestaba. O cuando estuvimos en el Fuego Maligno. O cuando hicimos el amor por primera vez, o las que vinieron después de esa. Harry, no puedes olvidar eso, por favor. Harry, yo te amo… —Supo que era verdad, porque había creído sentirlo antes, pero no con tanta necesidad como ahora.

—¿Qué dijiste? —dijo Remus.

—Que lo amo. No sé qué diablos le hiciste, pero te juro que voy a acabar contigo, y voy a traerlo de vuelta hacia mí.

—Draco, Draco. Ya lo escuchaste. No sabe quién eres.

Draco lo ignoró.

—Harry, te amo —siguió diciendo el rubio. Remus respiró hondo y le dio un puñetazo en el rostro. El crack de la nariz retumbó por todo el lugar. Harry ni se inmutó. El rubio escupió sangre en el suelo y se enderezó. Los guardias ya no estaban a su lado, habían dejado que el jefe se encargara—. Harry, por favor, escúchame…

Otro golpe, ahora en el estómago. Le sacó todo el aire de los pulmones. Sintió que se desvanecía, pero Lupin lo levantó del suelo y lo arrojó hasta el otro lado del cuarto. Los huesos quebrándose parecían tener un efecto placentero con los licántropos. Iban a tener un festín.

Draco alzó la cabeza un poco.

—No me iré de aquí sin Harry. Tendrás que matarme primero.

—Con todo gusto.

Comenzó a patear al rubio en el suelo, con saña, con placer. Cada uno de los golpes sordos erizaba la piel del hombre lobo. Lo hacía desear poder convertirse y acabar con la miserable vida de un mortífago.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, asqueroso mortífago? —dijo Lupin, mientras seguía pateando el cuerpo del rubio.

—Eres un malnacido hijo de perra —dijo Draco, apenas respirando. Lupin rio con ganas y cargó del cuerpo del otro, para volverlo a arrojar hasta el otro lado de la habitación. El rubio ya no se movió.

Harry comenzó a parpadear lentamente y vio cómo Remus pateaba un cuerpo en el suelo. Ese cabello rubio le parecía muy familiar. Como de una vida anterior. Cuando escuchó la palabra mortífago, salió del trance. Sintió como si se hubiera despertado de un muy largo sueño.

—¿Qué está pasando? —dijo, pero nadie lo escuchó. Cuando miró el cuerpo de nuevo, vio los rasgos finos de su rostro, maltratados por los puñetazos. Alcanzó a ver los colores de la túnica de auror. Cuando vio que Remus lo alzaba en el aire, arrojándolo al otro lado del salón, Harry soltó un grito desgarrador, se puso de pie y corrió hasta donde quedaba el cuerpo inerte del rubio.

—¡Draco! ¡Draco! Contesta, por favor —suplicó el moreno.

El rubio abrió un ojo, el que no estaba tan hinchado, y lo enfocó en el otro hombre.

—Potter… Eres un imbécil —dijo. Tosió sangre y luego continuó—. Mira lo que provocas que haga.

—Resiste, Draco, voy a pedir ayuda. —Alzó la mirada, buscando a los guardias, pero no había nadie—. Te tendré que arrastrar hasta la salida.

—Harry, basta. No tiene caso —dijo el rubio—. Quédate aquí, conmigo.

—Draco, no vas a morir. Te van a curar y vas a seguir incordiando. Por favor, resiste.

—Harry, te amo.

—Draco, no lo digas. Solo resiste.

—Necesito saber si tú también sientes lo que yo…

Harry no necesitó meditarlo más de un segundo.

—Por supuesto que te amo, Draco. Te amo demasiado. Por eso tienes que resistir.

—Eso es suficiente. —Comenzó a respirar más lentamente, hasta que se detuvo.

—¡DRACO, NO! —gritó Harry. Comenzó a sollozar incontrolablemente, abrazando el cuerpo sin vida de su amor—. Draco, por favor, no te mueras. Te necesito conmigo…

Comenzó a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás, arrullando el cadáver. Su llanto se volvió más fuerte, más doloroso. Las puertas del salón se abrieron, dando paso a varios hombres y mujeres, que comenzaban a relamerse, por el prospecto del festín.

—¡Aléjense todos! ¡No se atrevan a tocarnos! —Buscó con la mirada a Remus, que estaba congelado en donde estaba—. ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme esto? Yo lo amaba, de verdad, no lo que tú me hiciste hacer contigo.

Remus pasó saliva y sacó la varita del bolsillo.

—Lo lamento mucho, Harry. Esta nunca fue mi intención. —Harry vio cómo alzaba la varita. Cubrió el inerte cuerpo de Draco con el suyo y todavía escuchó lejanamente un _Avada Kedavra_. Nada pasó.

Se oyó un golpe sordo contra el suelo, seguido de muchos más. Harry alzó la mirada y vio que todos los que habían entrado, dispuestos a devorarse a su rubio, yacían en el suelo, inconscientes. Más lejos, estaba el cuerpo de Lupin, con la varita pegada al pecho y una expresión de dolor en su mirada que solo se comparaba con la del moreno. Harry regresó su atención al cuerpo de Draco, tan estilizado y tan alto, sin embargo tan pequeño. Acarició su rostro y posó sus labios sobre los de él, quizá por última vez.

Cerca de su rodilla, sintió cómo un dedo se movía. Bajó la mirada y, efectivamente, Draco estaba dando señales de vida. Abrió el ojo bueno y enfocó a Harry.

—Harry, ¿qué está pasando?

—No lo sé.

—No puedo moverme.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo. Tú solo aguanta, que pronto deberán llegar los refuerzos.

Y, como si los hubiera invocado, el escuadrón de aurores apareció en la entrada y el salón. Dos de ellos ayudaron a Draco a trasladarse al hospital y los demás comenzaron a aprehender a los licántropos que ya comenzaban a recuperar el sentido. Sin embargo, Harry comenzó a notar que no tenían el cabello como Remus, y ya no parecían querer relamer todo.

Robards se acercó a Harry, mientras éste miraba el cadáver de Lupin.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Potter?

—Cansado. Alterado.

—Vale —dijo. Luego, señaló el cadáver—. ¿Este es Lupin?

—Sí. Al parecer se lanzó el _Avada_ a sí mismo.

—Voy a necesitar un reporte completo, la próxima semana. Ahora vete, Potter.

Harry asintió y salió detrás de los que iban con Draco, camino a San Mungo.

Draco estaba apoyado en varias almohadas en una habitación de San Mungo. Harry estaba a su lado, esperando a que despertara de la poción para dormir que le habían dado. Después de un momento, comenzó a abrir los ojos.

Unos irises plateados lo miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Los irises verde devolvieron la mirada.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Draco, arrepintiéndose después. El dolor en su espalda regresó con fuerza.

—No te muevas, tranquilo, todo está bien.

—¿Cómo que todo está bien? ¡Casi te conviertes en la cena de una manada de licántropos! —dijo, para luego gemir por el dolor de los rasguños.

—No tienes que preocuparte de nada. Eran ya mis súbditos. Pero bueno, lo importante es que ya todos los magos y brujas regresaron a sus lugares de origen. Ninguno recuerda lo que sucedió después de que fueran convertidos.

—Eso era de esperarse… —comentó el rubio.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

Draco suspiró.

—Es algo así como un secreto familiar. Por eso no está en ningún libro. Debiste haberme consultado antes.

—No tenía idea de que supieras… lo que sea que me vas a contar.

Draco se rascó la mejilla antes de continuar.

—Fue un tío abuelo tercero, o algo así. Ni siquiera recuerdo su nombre. Fue mordido por un licántropo por allá de los años 1700. Y, en una noche de luna llena, sin quererlo mordió a su esposa. Ella tuvo la oportunidad de correr antes de que la matara, y se encerró en su mansión. Cuando el hombre recuperó la conciencia, vio lo que había pasado. La culpa lo carcomió por dentro. Dicen que se colgó en uno de los graneros de la mansión. La mujer nunca se convirtió. Y así existieron varios casos. Así descubrimos que, cuando un hombre lobo decide terminar con su vida por mano propia, se rompe la maldición. Ningún hombre lobo conocido, a la fecha, lo ha hecho. Hasta ahora.

—Por eso nunca encontramos nada.

Draco asintió. Apoyó la cabeza contra las almohadas y cerró los ojos, tratando de concentrarse en todo menos en el dolor latente.

—Hay algo que aún no me queda claro —continuó el moreno—. ¿Qué hacías tú ahí en la Casa de los Gritos?

Draco abrió un ojo.

—¿Es en serio?

Harry sonrió de lado.

—Me gustaría saberlo…

—Potter… —Harry hizo un puchero. Draco rodó los ojos—. Fui a salvarte, gran tarado.

—¿Por…? —preguntó el otro, para molestarlo.

—Vas a hacer que te lance una maldición.

—No puedes, guardé tu varita. Vamos, dime por qué fuiste a rescatarme.

Draco se tardó más de unos minutos en contestar. Harry abrió la boca para molestarlo de nuevo, cuando el rubio lo interrumpió:

—Porque te amo, imbécil, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Satisfecho?

Harry sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Mucho. Yo también te amo —dijo. Acto seguido, se subió a la cama del rubio, acomodándose para que la cabeza rubia quedara apoyada sobre su pecho—. Y lo digo en serio, Draco. Te amo en verdad. No sé cómo sucedió pero así es.

Draco sonrió contra el pecho del moreno. No sabía desde cuándo, o cómo había sucedido, pero sabía que su lugar era con ese hombre. Ese irritante y valeroso hombre al que amaba con todo su ser.

Se quedaron en silencio un rato, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

—Harry… —comenzó el rubio, interrumpiendo el silencio.

—Dime…

—Feliz día de San Valentín.

—Feliz día.

De nuevo en silencio.

—Harry…

—¿Sí?

—¿Podrías decirle a la enfermera que me traiga un bistec crudo? Comienza a darme hambre… —Harry se enderezó de golpe, mirándolo con los ojos como platos. Draco sonrió—. Solo bromeaba, lo juro…

Una fuerte palmada en la cabeza fue su única respuesta.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Notas finales:**

Por favor no sean tan crueles conmigo… Les juro que a mí me gustó la idea que plasmé :D

 **Adigium21**


End file.
